The present invention relates to a target for use with projectiles. More particularly the present invention relates to an archery tarqet for use with pointed projectiles such as arrows.
Archery targets of various configurations are known. One old and well known type of archery target includes a straw or hay stuffing enclosed by a burlap material. Various modifications of the material used for the stuffing of such archery targets have also been proposed. Further, archery targets comprised of laminations of rubber layers, screens or other materials are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,818,939 issued Aug. 11, 1931 to Brading; 3,367,660 issued Feb. 6, 1968 to DiMaggio; and 3,476,390 issued Nov. 4, 1969 to Roloff et al.
A further type of archery target which has been proposed includes spaced apart panels comprised of screens or sheets and a backstop material spaced behind tne target sheets such that an arrow or other projectile penetrates the spaced apart panels and is stopped by the backstop sheet to prevent full passage of the arrow through the target panels. Targets of this latter type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,602,441 issued Oct. 12, 1926 to Mallery; 2,193,727 issued Mar. 12, 1940 to Joaffray; 3,902,721 issued Sep. 2, 1975 to Piccini; and 4,042,240 issued Aug. 16, 1977 to Kinart.
Even with the numerous attempts to provide an acceptable archery target, there is still room for improvement. In particular, an archery target must be both relatively simple to construct and easy to transport. Further, it is highly desirable to provide an archery target which will retain an arrow or other projectile in the location and the orientation at which the arrow passes through the target to better assess the accuracy of the archer's shot. Still further, the archery target must be adapted for receiving a large number of arrows without substantial deterioration of the target material. The target must also be of rugged construction without being too bulky for easy transportation and movement. In addition, it is highly desirable to provide a tarqet which may be easily moved to a different angular orientation relative to a vertical line, particularly to permit use of the tarqet in areas which are not perfectly level. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a target that may be easily disassembled for easier storage during periods of non-use. In addition, the archery target should be made of a material which does not cause scratching or wear on arrows passed therethrough and permits easy removal of the arrows.
These highly desirable objects and others are achieved by an archery target according to the present invention. The archery target according to the present invention includes a target portion which is completely penetrable by a pointed projectile or arrow. A backing portion arranged behind and spaced from the target is provided for preventing passage of the pointed projectile completely through the target portion. The target portion includes at least one body portion having a thickness and a density sufficient to retain a projectile in the location and the angular orientation at which the projectile passes through the target portion. Further, the target portion includes an arrangement for physically stabilizing or reinforcing the body portion over substantially the entire surface area of a face of the body portion.
In the preferred embodiment, the arrangement for physically stabilizing the body portion comprises a network having first and second pluralities of generally mutually perpendicular strand-like elements of cords. The strand-like elements or cords are secured to one another at each intersection of the mutually perpendicular pluralities of cords. In this way, the network provides a proper stabilization for the body portion of the target portion while not interfering with the passage of the projectiles through the body portion. Further, the network according to the present invention retains its stabilizing function even if an arrow severs one or more of the sectors of a single cord due to the securement of the perpendicular cords to one another at each intersection. The cords may be secured to one another at the intersections by simple knots or, in the case of plastic cords, the intersections of the cords may be secured to one another by thermal or chemical bonding.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention, the target portion includes two body portions comprised of a high density polyethylene foam. Faces of the body portions are secured to one another with the stabilizing network arranged between the faces. Such an arrangement is particularly effective for stabilizing the combined two body portions since the network is arranged substantially centrally therein. Also, the thickness of the combined body portions may be more easily increased without a loss of stability to ensure the ability of the body portions to retain the projectile or arrow at the location and angular orientation at which it passes therethrough.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the target portion is arranged within a frame for securely holding the target. A support is provided for adjustably supporting the frame, and hence the target portion, in a predetermined angular orientation. In addition, an arrangement for retaining the back stop or backing portion spaced from a rear side surface or face of the target portion is secured to portions of the frame.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the arrangement for retaining the backing or back stop material comprises elongated rods having one end secured to corners of the frame and having a hook at a free end which hook is adapted to engage openings or loops on the back stop or backing sheet material. The support for adjustably securing the frame comprises a leg assembly including two foot portions extending generally perpendicular to the plane of the target portion and arranged on each side of the frame. An intermediate portion of each of the leg assemblies includes a pivotable connection for releasably securing the frame to the leg assemblies.